


Rain on my (pride) parade

by Raccoon_Priestess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Priestess/pseuds/Raccoon_Priestess
Summary: It's pride month so it's time to come (out) up with something for this time of year!Here we are; Barry (& Oliver) vs pride parade (I swear noone dies from arrows).
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Rain on my (pride) parade

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!
> 
> That is just a shot idea I had in mind all day. I couldn't resist Barry running around in the bisexual pride flag. 
> 
> I'm two days late but shhh
> 
> Enjoy!

Sun was shining bright, high above Central City. Crowd reminded Barry about The Flash day, he felt shiver running through his body. There wasn’t any psychopath with a bow this time, they checked twice. There weren’t any metahumans from another earth trying to kill him neither, they checked thrice. But looking at this colorful crowd, who cheerfully was getting ready for a first pride parade in Central City, Barry couldn’t help it, he just felt trouble in the air.

“It’ll be alright,” assured him Oliver, standing next to him. “We’ve got Cisco monitoring everything and our suits close enough to intervene.”

“Yeah, I just-”

“C’mon. Let’s find you one of this cheesy flags.”

Oliver took his hand, pulling Barry with him, towards one of the stands. Barry tried to relax a little and enjoying time with his boyfriend, especially that it was almost miracle that Oliver could make it, and take a break from being a mayor.

He spotted Iris, Wally and Joe talking to William. His sister was laughing, and he was glad that he succeed in fixing their relationship after flashpoint. Barry knew somewhere were Cisco and Caitlin. He squeezed Oliver’s hand, smiling.

“Do you even know which one is mine?” Barry asked with mischief in his eyes.

“I have a feeling if I answer wrong, I’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

Barry laughed at him, stopping him, so he could kiss him.

“Like I wouldn’t come to you in the middle of the night asking you to come back to the bed just because I have noone to cuddle,” Barry admitted, leaning against Oliver’s chest.

“You’re terrible at being mad at me,” the archer agreed. “But I’m not complaining. That way I have an upper hand in every argument.”

Oliver picked one of pink-violet-blue flags and handed it to Barry. Speedster took it with a smile, pulling Oliver toward their families. He was going to spend some time with them before he would kidnap Oliver. He also wanted to check if everything was still right.

When they were closed, they noticed that William's smile fell down a little. Oliver frowned at this sight, whispering into Barry’s ear.

“I shouldn't bring him here.”

“Joe and Iris have experience with kids like William. I wasn’t best at first. He needs little relax,” Barry smiled at him.

“Barry, I was just thinking that you and Oliver ran away,” Iris said, hugging her brother. “You should see what William did to one of a paper flags. It looks like a real crane. Well beside the fact that is colorful.”

“My mom used to do origami with me,” the boy admitted quietly.

Barry crouched in front of him with a little smile.

“My mom and me used to do it too. We once tried to make a dinosaur but i was awful.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

Barry got up, taking Oliver’s hand again, entwining their fingers. He was about to say something when they heard a scream behind them. Everyone turned around, Barry already making call to Cisco.

“Cisco says there are some haters, but they are ordinary humans. Police should be able to deal with them.”

“You know you can go check yourself,” Oliver said with a little worry in his voice. “I see it in your eyes, Barry, you are worried. Go, we’ll be here when you’ll get back.”

Barry just nodded, running off. He was going to run straight where he heard screams, but he couldn’t resist taking a big flag with him. He tied it around his neck making himself a cape.

Barry stopped little fight quickly but instead of going back to his family, he went on a big stage, where earlier somebody said speech. Everyone’s eyes were on him, he smiled a little, waving at them.

“Hello, Central City,” he said, vibrating his vocal cords. He heard Cisco asking him what he is up to, but he ignored his friend. “So I know that most of you are here to has fun and be proud of who you are. I’m here to do the same thing but I’m talking to these one of you who came here to hate, to bully, to be jerks.”

Barry hadn’t really thought that through, so he didn’t know what he should do with his hands or what to say. He could do this. Oliver always knew what to say.

“The thing is you know I do my best to always keep our city save. And I know that you make whole day dedicated to my few years ago, I have a coffee named after me, so I guess you like me. But I’m just like you. I have an amazing family, loving boyfriend," Barry smiled at that. "Actually he could join me here. You know he always tells me I'm late for out patrolling-city dates. It's not like I have to run 600 miles first."

Before Barry could add something more, an arrow flew toward a building behind him and a figure of the Green Arrow appeared on the stage.

"You're such a drama queen," Oliver said aloud, his voice was modulated. "Don't you think that our bad guys don't need to know that we are together?" he added quietly.

"They would find out on their own, I am in Star City often enough for them to notice something," Barry answered him, kissing Oliver on the cheek before turning again toward crowd. "So this is my boyfriend and I tell you as advice to not mess up with him. What I was trying to say, everyone can love who they want, love is love and even superheroes can be gay."

"Can we go now, Flash?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"One more thing. I know daughter of the Demon who was gay. And her girlfriend was a trained assassin who kicked mu ass once. So watch out who you hate. Under the masks we are real people too."

"Enough of this," Oliver decided, shooting an arrow and then wrapping an arm around speedster's waist, taking their on the top of one buildings.

"Ollie?" Barry asked when they were away from the crowd.

"Yes?"

"You do realize that you are a Queen here, right?"


End file.
